


What Could Be

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik and Raven come back to the Mansion and so does Peter, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quickhavok, SilverHavok, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate-Identifying Mark AU<br/>Everyone has a SoulMate Mark, the first words your SoulMate will ever say to written somewhere on your body from the time they were born. Alex has always hated his mark. Hated how he was going to ruin his soulmate's life. The events that transpired that forced him to meet his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex's mark had appeared on his left bicep when he was seven years old; two years after the fateful plane crash that had taken both his parents and his older brother. He'd been sitting in the tree in the backyard of his sixth foster home.

He'd stared at it in confusion for a few minutes not knowing what to do. He'd heard all about soul mates and how when you’re was born their first words spoken to you were imprinted somewhere on your body, but he'd never expected to actually have a soul mate mark. The other foster kids at the home liked to tease him because he didn't have a mark and he was almost eight.

Finally, he was shaken out of his stupor when his Foster mom yelled at him to 'Get out of that dang tree!'. He did as she said rolling down the sleeve of his shirt to hide his mark; he didn't know why, but he felt as if he couldn't show people. Not yet.  
******  
Alex sat in his room tracing the cursive words that encircled his left bicep, which only went uncovered when he was in private.

His most recent foster parents were downstairs screaming at each other about how they'd ruined each other's lives. Alex couldn't care less; he was sixteen and in two years he officially be out of the system. All he had to do was not screw up with a foster family again, so he wouldn't be moved again, and then he'd be golden. Alex couldn't wait.

A shattering noise echoed from downstairs, and Alex sighed leaning his head against the wall he was sitting next to. He’d been with the Michaels' for about two weeks, and every night it was the same. Steven Michaels would come home drunk, and then Michelle Michaels would start yelling at him for coming home drunk, and then it would deteriorate until they started throwing things.

This was his thirtieth foster home since he'd entered the system when he was five, and it was actually one of the slightly better ones, but he didn't hope that he would be here forever. Alex knew that his luck would run out eventually whether it because he did something stupid or the Michaels' get sick of waking up to him screaming bloody murder from his night terrors.

His night terrors had been one of the main reason he had been in so many foster homes. He had been diagnosed with a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder- PTSD- and Survivor's Guilt after the plane crash that had killed the rest of his family. Slowly over the years, Alex had learned to control his PTSD and now the only reminder he had that he even had PTSD was the occasional night terror from the memories of the plane crash. Or whenever he had to go flying or within ten feet of an airplane.

A loud thump echoed from downstairs jarring Alex from his thoughts. Apparently, Steven had passed out judging from the way Michelle was still yelling at the knocked out Steven with no reply from Steven.  
Alex sighed as his hand retraced the words encircling his bicep. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a soul mate. He didn't think that there was anyone out there who could even begin to love someone as screwed up as he was.

Alex sighed and brought his head to rest in the palms of his hands. Sometimes he wished, just for his soul mate's sake, that he had remained without a mark, so that no one had to deal with him.  
******  
"So Alex what does your soul mark say?" Raven smiled from where she sat next to Hank. The two of them were so shy of the other, even though they had already told everyone that they were each others soul mate, they hadn't done anything, which by the way was really stupid from Alex’s perspective. But no one asked him, so he kept his opinion to himself.

Alex resisted the urges to growl at her and storm out of the room or maybe punch her pretty little face. He didn't like people knowing or asking about his mark, not since he'd seen the real truth about soul mates. He'd been able to act as if he hadn't had one up until he'd gone to prison, where they forced him to wear short sleeve shirts where you could easily see his mark if you bothered to look at the script on his arm. But enough cons had tattoos that weren’t their mark, so luckily no one paid much notice to Alex’s tattoo.

Raven must have seen his stormy expression and taken it to mean that he didn't have a mark. What could he say? Some blondes were that dumb. 

"Oh, that's horrible. Not having a mark is like not having any hope in your life. It's a shame that people don't get a mark. Maybe it has something to do with his or her personality or the choices they make." 

"Raven!" Hank practically shrieked. "Don't make him feel worse. I mean he may not have a mark, but what you said was a bit careless." The rest of the small ragtag group, Sean, Darwin, and Angel, nodded in agreement with Hank’s statement.

Though he ignored Hank’s comment and the pitying looks from the rest of the group, Alex leaned forward to smile viciously at Raven. "Maybe you shouldn't talk so much about things you don't know anything about Raven." When he saw that Raven had moved away from him, subconsciously moving closer to Hank, and shut her mouth, Alex stood up out of his seat.  
"We aren't supposed to leave the room, Alex!" Hank called out even though Alex ignored him as he slammed the doors open.  
********  
It was Erik who found him that night. The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes before Alex broke it.

"I guess Charles sent you up here to tell me how I shouldn't have talked to Raven like that and how I shouldn't have left the room. Then you'll tell me something about why I'm angry because Charles looked into my mind and found it." Alex said taking a drag out of his cigarette that he knew he wasn't supposed to have but didn’t care at all.

"That's not how I knew you were up here." Erik said in his always mysterious voice. When Alex gave him a condescending look, Erik elaborated. "Charles didn't tell me that you were up here because I already knew where you had gone. It's where I would have gone given the subject."

Alex scoffed and dropped his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it with his shoe. "Really, Erik? You understand how I feel? I've seen your mark, and I know exactly who it belongs to. Charles." Watching Erik stiffen, Alex grins victoriously. "Knew it. So why isn't our resident telepath all over you?"

"That is none of your concern or business. What we're both up here about is you. Why you got angry at Raven and stormed out when she brought up your soul mate mark."

Alex scoffed smiling. "Didn't you hear? I don't have one. I'm a mutant, and a social freak. Though now that I'm thinking about it, the two aren't mutually exclusive are they?" Alex laughed ruefully again as he walked a little closer to the edge of the roof.

"You’re lying. You do have a mark." Alex started at Erik's words. "You just hide it, and what I would like to know is why?"

"I don't think that is any of your business." Was Alex's curt reply to Erik’s question. This response Erik to sigh and walk away.

"Alex," Alex turned to see Erik at the door that lead down to the staircase. "When you're ready, don't be afraid to share." And then the metal-bender left the young mutant to his own thoughts.  
************  
Alex stared ahead, it’s all he could do. Darwin, the one guy who actually seemed like a friend, was dead. Dead because of Alex. Alex and his stupid freaking powers. Charles was wrong. Alex couldn’t control it, because the only way to control it was to kill it; kill Alex. Kill the monster.

Personally, Alex wouldn’t have minded it, he’d killed two people so far why not just add himself to the list before it got even bigger, but it was the thought of his soul mate that stopped him from raising a knife and slitting his wrists or doing anything else. When your soul mate died, whether you had met them yet or not, you become a hallowed out cusp of a human. You feel the pain they go through as they die, and it haunts you forever. And Alex could not allow that to happen to his soul mate. He’d do anything to keep that person safe and away from his own monstrous self.  
************  
"Charles I don't care if you don't approve! I wasn't asking for your permission!" Alex shouted at the angry, drunk ex-telepath.

"Alex you're being a bloody idiot. This isn’t even America's war; all you're going to do is get yourself killed!” Charles shouted at him, leaning on the bar in the corner of the study. “I forbid you from going!” 

“You forbid me?!” Alex laughed. “I’m not your son; you’re not my dad! You don't have the right or the ability to stop me!” Alex started to turn his back on the man he’d actually seen as a father figure, but that relationship had been ruined now.

“If you dare walk out that door don't you ever fucking come back Alex!" Charles shouted to the turning blonde.

Alex stiffened. "Fine." Then he walked out of the door to the study and grabbed his bag and stormed out of the mansion, leaving, possibly forever.  
************  
War was hell. That’s the only way Alex could describe it. Gunshots ringing at all hours; men whimpering in the medicine tents waiting for medicine that would never come; the dead growing more numerous by the hour. Alex hated it, but somehow relished in it. Here, in this war, this hell, he didn’t have to hide his ability; he had a platoon with abilities that would back him up and wouldn’t judge him; wouldn’t make him feel as if he was less than them because he had killed. Here everyone had killed someone. That was war. And everything was fine, until Stryker and Trask came along.

Stryker quarantined Alex’s platoon, not allowing to communicate to anyone on the outside, not that Alex had anyone to communicate with Charles had cut off all contact with him, and what Charles did Hank did. Alex rubbed the spot where his words where imprinted, which were now covered by his army shirt. It was a promise, a ritual, and a comfort for him. Doing this had become his nervous habit ever since he’d joined the army. 

Then a few days into their quarantine, things came to a head. Stryker came to ship them to Trask, and then Mystique had shown. Alex had been shocked at seeing Raven after so long; it’d been years since that fateful day on the beach, and well Raven looked both the same and different at the same time. That innocent look she’d had back when she’d been with Hank had disappeared, and Alex could tell the separation was killing her, as he’d known it’d been killing Hank.

Mystique had gotten Alex’s platoon a way home, but Alex had known that things weren’t over here for her and him. 

“Mystique,” Alex grabbed her arm as she tried to slip away. She tried to force him to let her go, but after she saw the look in his eyes she stopped. “I know you don’t really know me, and I don’t really know you, but listen to me, whatever you’re planning don’t do it.”

“I can’t Alex.” She started saying.

“Can’t or won’t? I’ve seen a lot here, but I saw a lot back there too.” Neither of them had to voice that the ‘back there’ Alex spoke of was at the Mansion. “I saw Charles crumble and fall after you and Erik left, and I know that only you can fix help fix the mess that is Charles right now. I also know that if you continue your plan, whatever it is, you’ll die. I don’t want to see what will happen to Charles and Hank if you do. For once in your life Mystique think of them before you think of yourself.” Alex let go off her and walked back to the plane. He didn’t need to turn around to see that she’d already transformed and walked away too. That doesn’t mean he didn’t look back though.  
********  
Alex went back to the Mansion after he arrived back from the war, but not as soon as he got back. He spent some time in D.C. helping out with getting the mutants that were experimented on or coming home from the war to their rightful places. Whether it be lying inside of a box in the ground dead or sitting in a plane living, Alex did what he could to get them to their rightful homes.

Alex was awarded an accommodation for his services both in and out of country, and was offered a job helping the President with understanding Mutants as people. Alex had smiled and given his word that he’d help if he could, but he wasn’t the right person for the job. This had earned him a smile and was told that the offer would still be open in the future if he wanted it. In the future Alex would take the offer, but that wasn’t for many years, and he had a lot of time until then. So, Alex headed back home, if his home would take him.  
*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex whump. And a sorta Erik and Alex friendship (If you think about it) Raven and Hank are pissed at Alex, and well you can't blame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm super excited about all of the feedback I've been getting. So, I tried really hard on this chapter. I know some of you said that you liked how I portrayed the Alex and all, and I hope I didn't mess up with this chapter. Please tell how you think i did at the end OK?

_Previously: Alex was awarded an accommodation for his services both in and out of country, and was offered a job helping the President with understanding Mutants as people. Alex had smiled and given his word that he’d help if he could but he wasn’t the right person for the job. This had earned him a smile and was told that the offer would still be open in the future if he wanted it. In the future, Alex would take the offer, but that wasn’t for years, and he had a lot of time until then. So, Alex headed back home, if his home would take him._

_*********_

“He’s in the papers, again.” The sound of papers being slapped onto a table jarred Charles from his chess game with Erik. “Apparently, everyone wants a piece of this new mysterious, Mutant, war hero." Raven growled. "Plus he’s been offered a job. With the President.” Charles didn’t even have to turn to see the glare Raven was aiming at the newspaper.

“Raven, you can’t fully expect the lad to come straight back here after everything that’s happened. He needs time to get his head on straight before coming back. And if what the papers say is true, which at times is quite debatable don’t you agree Erik?” The only reply to Charles was a single grunt from the metal bender. “Then Alex is doing something that could be beneficial for mutants everywhere. The first talks on Mutant treatment, and Alex is the center of it all.” After receiving a glare from Raven, Charles sighed and moved his rook to take out Erik’s knight. “All I’m saying Raven, is that you can’t blame him for not coming straight here after arriving home from the war. Things were- well they weren’t ideal when Alex left for Vietnam.”

“You mean that you forbade him from ever coming back to the Mansion after he told you he’d enlisted?” Hank asked from the corner of the room. He leaned up against a bookshelf full of first-editions and sighed. “After what you said Charles, I can’t blame him for not coming back, but I’m with Raven on this one. Alex knows that this place is home, and that no matter what he needs to come home.”

“All of you are correct,” Erik spoke for the first time since this entire encounter had started. “But the thing to remember is, what if he doesn’t think he deserves to come home? And I think that’s check and mate Charles.”

“I’m sorry Erik, but,” Charles moved his Queen two spaces. “I think the round goes to me.”

 _But what will Alex’s move be?_ The telepath questioned himself.

********

Alex sighed as he pulled his motorcycle up to a stop. He looked up at the sign up above his head West’s Bar, the only bar in the vicinity of Charles’s mansion. He stepped off the bike, ignoring the whistles from men and women alike, as he took off his helmet and put it on the bike. Alex didn’t want to be here, but he needed directions to Charles’s, and this was the only place open that he could find.

He strode up towards the front doors, ignoring the looks and words said to him on the way. He pushed the door open and walked in. He brushed past several tattooed, muscle-bound bikers and headed to the bar. He battled against the dancing crowd before he finally made it to the bar. He managed to flag down one of the bar tenders after three minutes of trying to get to grab their attention.

“Hey sugar want can I get ya?” The brunette, pretty-boy bartender with a name tag that read Matt asked him. Alex resisted the urge to scowl. It was going to one of those encounters, where he’d spend twenty to thirty minutes trying to get some simple directions whilst the guy shamelessly flirted with him.

“Some directions would great, _sugar_.” Alex tried to put as much disdain in his voice when he said sugar, but apparently that was this guy’s cup of tea because he continued flirting.

“Directions, well I might just be able to help you with those. What you looking for? Gas Station? Hotel?” Matt lifted one of his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner as his eyes looked Alex up and down; Alex gritted his teeth to keep from saying something he would regret. Flirting he could get, but shamelessly flirting with someone who has no interest in you what so ever was plain out annoying.

“Xavier Mansion.” Alex gritted out. This seemed to startle Matt.

“What do you want to go there for?” Matt asked, his eyebrows screwing up in confusion.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my business. I’m asking for directions not a confidant.” Alex retorted quickly.

Matt hesitated before saying, “You take a right at the next light and after two miles you’ll come to a fork in the road, you’ll wanna take the left path. Then you’ll be on a country road for a while, you should see the driveway after a mile or so. That all?”Alex nodded and then thanked Matt before walking back to the door.

Alex noticed out of the corner of his eye that Matt had signaled one of the bikers from before to him. They conversed for a few seconds before the biker started making his way towards Alex. Alex pushed past a couple dancing and out into the night air. He walked quickly to his bike and had his hand on his helmet before someone grabbed him from behind.

“Why do you want directions to the Xavier Place? That place is for freaks.” The biker who’d talked to Matt growled; Alex was guessing this guy was the leader of the gang from the way two bikers grabbed his arms while the rest stood behind the leader.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Alex growled as he felt a hand encircle his left bicep, his soul mark burned angrily at the touch.

“Why’s that punk? What you one of those freaks with abilities?” The leader asked right before he punched Alex in the face. The bikers laughed as they watch their leader punch Alex until the blonde was on the ground. Once the blond was on the ground, the biker started kicking Alex's ribs. When the leader seemed content with the damage he had wrought, he stepped back and joined his gang in walking back to the bar, leaving the blond bloody and barely breathing on the ground.

Alex’s vision was blurred, and blood, his blood, was starting to stream down from a cut above his eyebrow further messing with his vision. He felt blood begin pooling in his mouth from a split lip, and he spit the blood onto the ground next to him. He stumbled as he tried to stand up; the laughter of the gang members filling his ears as he fell back onto the gravel cutting up his hands. Alex’s ribs howled in protest to their treatment.

Alex knew that he could have fought back, he should have fought back, but he also knew that if he’d fought them, it would have made things worse. The guy obviously had a serious problem with mutants, and Alex beating the crap out of him wouldn’t have changed him for the better. It would have strengthened his hatred against mutants.

Alex groaned as he sat back on the ground. His chest was on fire, and Alex knew that if he didn’t get medical attention soon he’d be dead. He wiped his bloody palms against his pants and tried once again to stand up. This time he managed to stay upright long enough to be able to grab onto his bike to steady himself. Alex groaned again as he stood, his ribs screamed in protest with him. Alex lifted his hand up and wiped the blood from around his eyes. It didn’t give his vision much of a reprieve, but it helped.

“You know, most people don’t just lie down and take a beating. It’s supposedly not conducive to their health.” Alex blinked at the sound of that familiar voice and turned to look towards where the voice had come from. There was the metal bender looking the same as when Alex had last seen him, granted the other mutant was not wearing the jumpsuit and helmet.

“Erik?” Alex asked. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Same as you, I bet.” Erik replied as he folded his arms across his chest and walked slowly towards Alex. “Except I’m not here to pick fights.” Alex heard the silent ‘with you’ tacked on to the end of that sentence. Alex laughed ruefully before turning and spitting the blood pooling in his mouth from his split upper lip. Alex watched as Erik’s lips seemed to form a look of disdain as the metal bender watched. It disappeared as Erik watched the blond sit down on his bike and wipe the blood from his face, grimacing whenever his torso had to move.

“Your ribs.” The words held the air of a question, but Alex knew that they weren’t. He also knew the silent meaning behind them. They weren’t a question about how his ribs were; it was a statement saying that Alex needed someone to look at them. And, that person was Hank.

Alex wiped his lip again and grimaced at the pain it caused before saying “I’m not going back Erik. Not in this state. I’m not going to show up like some damsel in distress begging for help.” _I won’t be that weak._ Alex tacked on mentally.

“Well, you’re not leaving without some medical assistance. I don’t care if you don’t want to. You’re going to see Hank, and that is final Alex.” Erik replied in a voice like steel before pushing Alex away from the front of his bike. “And if you think you’re driving in the state you’re in. You’re wrong. I’m taking you to Charles’s.” Before Alex could begin to reply the metal bender took the seat in front of Alex and started the bike up.

Erik turned the bike towards the road and headed home. Or what Alex hoped would be home. He just didn’t know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ya'll this is the first part of my story, so if you all don't mind could you tell me what you think down in the comment section? If you have any questions ask them, and I'll try to answer them without a ton of spoilers.


End file.
